This Is My True Feeling
by Ryu Shadow'z SoulReaper
Summary: Summary: Hai! Namaku adalah Xion. Aku bersekolah di Twillight Junior High dan aku masih duduk di kelas 7. Aku adalah kapten dari tim basket putri di sekolahku. Aku juga mengagumi seseorang yang bernomor punggung 9 di tim basket putra sekolahku.


**This Is My True Feeling**

Hai semua!

Ini Fic pertama Ryu dan juga Fic Oneshot . Jadi harap di maklumi kalo ada banyak miss typo and keanehan yang berlebihan dan alur yang terlalu cepat.

Arigato untuk Yaya Hanamaki yang setia menunggu Fic ini ^^

Disclaimer: Disney, Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura-San!

Summary: Hai! Namaku adalah Xion. Aku bersekolah di Twillight Junior High dan aku masih duduk di kelas 7. Aku adalah kapten dari tim basket putri di sekolahku. Aku juga mengagumi seseorang yang bernomor punggung 9 di tim basket putra sekolahku.

SELAMAT MEMBACA!

"Aduh!" kataku yang kesakitan karena dipukul temanku yang berambut merah itu.

"Kairi! Apa yang kau lakukan?" kataku dengan sediki kesal.

"Maaf Xion, habisnya daritadi kamu melamun terus sih" katanya meminta maaf.

"…" aku hanya diam saja.

_KRINGGG!_

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi.

Setelah itu aku dan Kairi masuk ke kelas kami masing-masing.

Pelajaran pertama adalah pelajarannya pak Zexion yaitu Sejarah

Aku paling benci Sejarah!

Zexion-sensei pun memasuki kelas 7-1, dan anak-anak memberi salam kepadanya

Zexion-sensei mulai menjelaskan materi-materi yang sudah dipelajari kemarin.

Aku hanya duduk dan mendengarkan, tetapi tidak kumasukan ke otak

Tiba-tiba ada pengumuman dari _speaker _sekolah.

_Bagi tim basket putra dan putri_

_Harap berkumpul di aula sekolah_

_Terima kasih._

Aku pun meminta ijin Zexion-sensei.

Di sepanjang perjalan menuju ke aula

Aku berpapasan dengan Kairi dan Aqua-senpai

"Hai Xion!" kata Kairi menyapaku

"Hai juga Kairi" aku balik menyapa

"Aqua-senpai, mengapa kita di suruh berkumpul oleh sensei?" tanyaku

"Hm, aku sendiri kurang tau" jawabnya

Kulihat di aula ada tim basket putra dan sebagian tim basket putri sudah berkumpul

Ada Namine-senpai, Olette, Terra-senpai, Sora, Riku, Axel-senpai dan yang terakhir,

Roxas-senpai

Roxas, orang yang kusuka, bukan hanya sekedar suka. Tapi sayang yang begitu mendalam

Aku tak pernah sekali pun bicara dengannya

Menatap mukanya membuat pipiku merah

Orangnnya agak dingin, tapi kalau tersenyum atau tertawa dia sangat manis

Aku sering salah tingkah jika dekat dengannya

Tapi dia sudah memiliki orang lain untuk di cinta, yaitu Namine

Orang yang cuek tapi sangat manis

Tiba-tiba pelatih datang

"Anak-anak, tolong perhatikan saya" Tifa-sensei mulai berbicara

"2 hari lagi tim basket putra akan tanding, dan besok tim basket putri akan bertanding"

Aku kaget, karna tidak biasanya Tifa-sensei memberitaukannya seterlambat ini

"Sensei! Kenapa begitu mendadak?" tanyaku dengan sedikit nada kesal

"Aku tau bahwa kamu akan marah Xion. Sensei pun juga, tapi ini keputusan mendadak dari panitia" jawab Tifa-sensei

"…" aku pun tidak bias berkata-kata lagi

"Sensei memanggil kalian ke sini bukan hanya untuk menyampaikan itu. Tapi juga membawa kabar baik"

"Apa itu sensei?" tanya Sora dengan penasaran

"4 hari lagi, tim basket putra dan putri akan berlibur ke Traverse Town" katanya

"Yay!" sorak kami semua

"Tapi ingat, lakukanlah yang terbaik saat bertanding. Apalagi kalian, Xion dan Terra. Sebagai kapten, kalian juga harus melakukan yang lebih baik dari musim kemarin"

"Okay~" jawabku dengan riang

"…" sedangkan Terra hanya diam

"Baiklah. Kalian semua boleh pergi ke kelas masing-masing"

Kami semua pergi dari aula sekolah.

"Berlibur ke Traverse Town pasti menyenangkan~" kata Kairi dengan girangnya

Aqua-senpai dan aku hanya menganguk tanda setuju.

"Aku masuk dulu ya" kata Kairi

"Sampai ketemu saat isitrahat" jawabku

Saat aku berjalan menuju ke kelasku.

Roxas-senpai tiba-tiba berjalan mendahuluiku dari belakang.

**Deg!**

Hati ini sempat kaget karna dia tiba-tiba lewat dari belakangku

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_ Xion-San" katanya denga senyum

Apa? Selamat pagi?

Aku sedikit tidak percaya bahwa Roxas-senpai akan menyapaku

Hampir saja aku salah tingkah

"_O-ohayo gozaimasu _Roxas-senpai!" kataku sedikit tergagap

"Jangan panggil aku Roxas-senpai. Panggil saja aku Roxas" katanya dengan lembut

Oh betapa lembut suara itu

"_Hai, _Roxas" aku pun tersenyum

Dia membalas senyumku

' _kawaii_' batinku dalam hati

"Roxas juga memanggilku Xion saja" kataku

"Baiklah"

Kami pun mulai dekat karna pembicaraan kami

Di kelas, aku masih tidak percaya bahwa dia tadi menyapaku

Aku masih membayangkannya

Betapa senang hatiku saat dia menyapaku

Di saat pulang sekolah, hujan pun turun

Aku lupa membawa payung

Anak-anak yang lain pun sudah pulang

Aku melihat sekitar, ternyata Roxas juga belum pulang

"Ah, Roxas! Kenapa kamu belum pulang?" tanyaku kepadanya

"Oh, Xion. Ternyata kamu juga belum pulang. Aku tadi habis membantu Tifa-senpai membersihkan ruang olahraga, kasihan Tifa –senpai membersihkannya sendiri" jawabnya

'_Bukan hanya keren, tapi baik hati juga_' batinku dalam hati

"Hm, begitu" kataku singkat

"Um, Xion" katannya yang sedikit mengagetkanku

"Ada apa Roxas?"

"Kau mau pulang bareng? Aku sedang membawa mobil, daripada kamu menunggu hujan reda"

"Um, baiklah" kataku dengan nada sedikit gugup

"Tunggu sebentar di sini ya, aku akan mengambil mobilku dulu" katanya, lalu dia pergi mengambil mobilnnya

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, akhirnya dia datang

"Silahkan Xion" katanya, dia membukakan pintu untukku sambil tersenyum

"T-terima kasih" kataku sedikit gagap karena malu

Dia hanya tersenyum

Di sepanjang perjalanan, kami berdua membicarakan tentang pertandingan musim lalu

"Kau hebat dalam bermain basket, Xion. Aku sangat kagum terhadapmu"

Wajahku memerah seketika

"A-a, terima kasih Roxas. Sebetulnya aku juga kagum atas permainan basketmu, sehingga kau dijuluki 'Three Point Shooter' yang terkenal itu" kataku dengan senyum

"_Arigatou_, 'Lay Up Princess' "

"Haha" aku pun sedikit tertawa

"Oh ya, rumahmu di sekitar sini bukan?' tanyanya

"Yap, rumah yang bercat coklat itu rumahku" jawabku

Roxas lalu memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumahku

"_Arigatou _Roxas atas tumpangannya"

"Sama-sama" katanya, lalu langsung pergi

Sampai di depan rumah. Aku membuka pintu

Di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa

Biasa, Mama dan Papa selalu lupa mengunci pintu rumah

Mereka berdua selalu pulang malam

Aku menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka hanya pada saat pagi hari dan waktu hari libur

Aku langsung beranjak pergi ke kamarku

Menaruh tas, mengambil pakaian dan handuk, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi

Setelah mandi, aku menatap tulisan di kertas yang indah. Yang bertuliskan

_Aku sungguh menyayangi dirinya, sangat menyayanginya. Bukan hanya sekedar suka, tetapi sayang. Orang yang bernomor punggung 9 itu, orang yang kusayang. Tapi, dia sudah punya orang lain untuk di sayangi._

_ Jauh dia pergi meninggalkan diriku. Di sini aku merindukan dirinya. Ingin ku coba mencari penggantinnya. Namun tak lagi, yang seperti dirinya. Oh Bintangku…_

_ Kusuka dirinya, mungkin aku sayang. Namun apakah mungkin dia menjadi milikku. Dia sudah menjadi, menjadi milik seseorang. Namun salahkah aku, bila kupendam rasa ini_

_ Bintangku. Meskipun kau tak tau bahwa aku menyayangi dirimu. Tetapi biarkan rasa ini kupendam. Aku benar-benar menyayangi dirimu. Ku kagumi dirimu yang bermain basket. Aku hanya bisa menjadi supportermu. Aku malu jika dekat denganmu. Tapi, aku juga merasakan kehangatan yang sangat berarti. Kamu lebih manis jika tersenyum. Aku sangat menyayangimu._

_**Bintangku Yang Paling Berharga**_

Aku tersenyum saat melihat tulisan itu

Memikirkan dirinya terus menerus

'_Aaah, apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Aku harus mempersiapkan untuk besok'_ kataku dalam hatiku

Lalu aku segera mengganti bajuku, dengan baju latihanku dan pergi ke lapangan

Tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu

Sesampainya di lapangan

Aku melihat Namine-senpai dan Roxas ada di sana

Mereka berdua terlihat begitu serasi

"Nami, apa kamu sudah siap untuk besok?" tanya Roxas kepada Namine

"Aku selalu siap Roxas" jawabnya dengan lantang

"Baguslah kalau begitu" kata Roxas dengan senyum

Saat melihat itu, hatiku rasanya sakit sekali

Aku menyadari bahwa rasa sayang ini, akan kupendam selamanya

Memang benar, bahwa cinta tidak harus memiliki

Setelah beberapa lama aku menunggu agar mereka pulang, akhirnya mereka pulang juga

Aku pun langsung berlatih

Di saat-saat latihan, aku kurang bersemangat

'_Ayolah Xion, jangan pikirkan dia terus menerus'_ kataku dalam hati

"Bersemangatlah Xion!" kata seseorang yang suaranya sangat familliar di telingaku

"Ro-Roxas? Mengapa kamu di sini?" kataku yang sedikit heran

"Melihatmu berlatih. Aku sudah tau dari tadi kalau kamu melihat aku dan Namine berlatih" katanya

"_Sumimasen_ Roxas" kataku meminta maaf

"Tidak apa-apa" jawabnnya sambil tersenyum

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, Roxas"

"Mau kuantar?" katanya memberi tawaran

"Tidak usah, aku tadi membawa sepeda kok" jawabku menolaknya

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bersemangatlah Xion!" katanya menyemangatiku

"Pasti!" kataku yang juga bersemangat, lalu pergi meninggalkannya

Sesampainya di rumah

Aku langsung pergi ke kamarku. Karena Mama dan Papaku masih belum pulang

Aku segera mengganti bajuku dan beristirahat sejenak

Rasanya ada yang mengganjal di otakku

Aku langsung mengambil gitarku lalu memainkannya

_Ku suka dirinya, mungkin aku sayang_

_Namun apakah mungkin, kau menjadi milikku_

_Kau pernah menjadi, menjadi miliknya_

_Namun salahkah aku, bila kupendam rasa ini_

Aku pun menangis

Tak tertahankan rasa yang kupendam ini

Benar-benar sakit

Tapi aku juga harus tau diri. Roxas sudah mempunyai orang lain untuk di cintai

Aku langsung tidur untuk menghilangkan rasa sedih itu

Keesokan paginya, hari ini aku bertanding

Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri

Aku beranjak dari kasur langsung ke kamar mandi

Setelah mandi, aku mengambil tasku dan langsung turun ke dapur

"_Ohayou gozaimasu Kaa-san, Otou-san"_

"Pagi Xion" kata mereka bersamaan

"Hari ini aku bertanding. Kalian biasa melihatnya?" tanyaku kepada mereka

"Tentu sayang, kami tidak akan melewatkan pertandinganmu" Jawab Mama

Aku hanya tersenyum lebar dan memberi kecupan di pipi mereka

"Aku berangkat dulu ya"

"Hati-hati ya sayang" Kata Mama

Aku hanya mengangguk

Sampainya di sekolah

Aku bertemu dengan teman-temanku

"Xion!" ada seseorang yang memanggilku

Aku berbalik, lalu mendapatkan sesosok Roxas di belakangku

"Roxas? Ada apa?" tanyaku

"Tifa-sensei..."

"Tifa-sensei kenapa?"

"Di-dia mengalami kecelakaan" jawabnya yang membuat aku dan Kairi kaget

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tau. Aku hanya di beri kabar oleh Terra di rumah sakit sana"

"Ayo kita segera ke sana!" kata Kairi

Kami berdua hanya mengangguk

Kami semua langsung menuju mobil Roxas

Roxas mengendarainya dengan kecepatan penuh

"Pelan-pelan Roxas!" kataku

Kita tidak punya banyak waktu! Tifa-sensei sedang kritis" jawabnya

Sedangkan Kairi hanya mual di belakang karna tidak tahan dengan kecepatan yang terlalu cepat

Sesampainnya di 'Rumah Sakit Oblivion' kami langsung lari ketempat resepsionis

Setelah mereka memberitahukan kamar di mana Tifa-sensei di rawat

Di depan kamar Tifa-sensei kita melihat Terra-senpai dan Sora ada di sana

"Sora, bagaimana keadaan _Kaa-san_?" tanya Roxas dengan nada yang kahwatir

"Sekarang masih dalam tahap perawatan, katanya _Kaa-san_ sudah bisa di jenguk. Kamu tenang saja" jawab Sora untuk menenangkan Roxas

Kami semua menghela nafas lega

Memang benar bahwa Roxas dan Sora adalah anak dari pelatih sekolahku

Kami semua langsung memasuki kamar Tifa-sensei

"_Kaa-san!" _kata Roxas dan Sora berbarengan

"Oh, kalian semua" jawabnya

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Tifa-sensei?" tanyaku

"Haha, aku baik-baik saja kok. Tapi, Tifa-sensei tidak bisa keluar dari rumah sakit selama 1 minggu ini. Jadi acara liburannya terpaksa tertunda karena liburan itu diadakan oleh panitia kompetisi basket, jadi setiap pelatih juga harus datang" jelas Tifa-sensei panjang lebar

"Tidak apa-apa Tifa-sensei. Asalkan itu demi Tifa-sensei sembuh! Nanti aku dan yang lainnya akan memberitahukan yang lainnya" jawab Kairi

"Terima kasih semuanya. Oh ya, basket putri sebentar lagi kan bertanding. Sebaiknnya kalian semua dan Kairi sebaiknnya kalian ke stadiun" katanya

"Cloud-sensei akan menggantikan aku untuk sementara"

"_Otou-san_?" kata Sora

"Ya"

Kami semua hanya mengangguk

Kami semua menuju ke stadiun memakai mobil Roxas

Sampainya di stadiun

Aku dan Kairi turun duluan

"Ayo Kai! Cepat! Kita sudah hampir telat" teriakku

"Iya sabar Xion!" teriaknya juga

Hampir saja kami telat

Di dalam ruang ganti kami bertemu Aqua-senpai, Namine-senpai dan Olette

"Almost late" kata Olette

"Hehe, maaf. Tadi kami habis menjenguk Tifa-sensei"

"Ya sudah kalau itu alasan kalian" kata Namine-senpai

"Ayo kita keluar" ajak Olette

Di luar kita bertemu dengan lawan kita

Saat kami mau mulai bertanding, kita harus berjabat tangan terlebih dahulu

Setelah itu, permainan akan dimulai

*alur super cepat*

Lawan kami ternyata tangguh juga

Tetapi kami berhail memenangkan pertandingan itu

Kami membawa piala kemenangan dengan rasa bangga

Kami meletakan piala itu di sekolah

Tepatnya hanya aku, Roxas dan Namine-senpai

"Aku pulang dulu ya Roxas, Namine-senpai" kataku

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan" kata Roxas

Di rumah. Aku hanya termenung dan mau beristirahat

Tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarku

Ternyata itu adalah Mama

"Ada apa _Kaa-san_?" tanyaku

"Besok kita sekeluarga akan pindah ke Destiny Islands karena urusan _Otou-san_mu" kata mamaku yang membuatku kaget

"A-apa? _Kaa-san_ bercandakan?" tanyaku meragukan apa yang Mamaku bilang

"Maafkan _Kaa-san _sayang"

Lalu Mama langsung pergi keluar dari kamar

'_T-Tidak mungkin! Aku harus berpisah dari semua sahabatku dan juga...'_

'_...Roxas'_ batinku dalam hati

Di pagi harinnya

Aku yang biasa ceria sekarang menjadi lesu

Menjalani aktivitas yang biasa kulakukan di pagi hari

Membosankan...

Aku melewati kedua orang tuaku tanpa menyapa mereka

"Xion, nanti _Otou-san_ akan menjemputmu di stadiun jam 2 ya"

Aku tidak menghiraukannya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka

Disekolah pun aku terlihat lesu

Banyak sapaan yang ditujukan untukku tapi tidak kuhiraukan

Masuk ke dalam kelas dengan langkah gontai

Wajahku terlihat tanpa emosi

Karna terlalu banyak emosi yang bercampur aduk di hati kecilku ini

Aku sama sekali tidak menyimak pelajaran dengan baik

Aku hanya bermain dengan bolpen yang ada ditanganku

'_Apakah aku sedih?'_

'_Apakah aku marah?'_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mulai menghujam pikiranku

_KRINGGG!_

Bel tanda sekolah telah usai pun berbunyi

Tepat pada pukul 1 siang

'_1 jam lagi'_

"Xion, kamu ikutkan ke stadiun hari ini?" tanya Kairi kepadaku

"Ya, tentu. Aku ingin mengahbiskan waktu bersama kalian di sana" jawabku lirih

"Kau kenapa Xion?"

Aku menangis di dalam pelukan Kairi

"X-Xion?"

"Tepat jam 2 nanti. Aku akan pindah ke Destiny Islands"

Kairi terkejut mendengar kata-kataku

"A-apa? Tidak mungkin, ini tidak bisa terjadi!"

Kami berdua menangis. Persahabatan kami sudah seperti saudara.

Tak terpisahkan

Di Stadiun. Aku melihat Roxas dan yang lainnya bermain

Dia begitu hebat dalam bermain basket. Tidak seperti aku

*alur super cepat*

Akhirnya tim basket kami lah yang menjadi pemenangnya

Kita semua bersorak gembira karna 2 tim basket Twillight Junior High menjadi peringkat pertama

Semua orang memberi selamat kepada tim basket putra

Sampai semua orang yang ada di sana sudah pulang

Tinggal aku dan Roxas saja

"Xion? Kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah jam 13.50 lho" katanya

"Tidak. Aku dijemput di sini kok"

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Kau seorang gadis. Nanti kenapa-napa bagaiman?"

"Aku gadis yang kuat kok! Tidak apa-apa Roxas"

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu di sini"

Aku hanya tersenyum

"Roxas"

"Hm?"

"Jam 2 nanti aku akan pindah ke Destiny Islands"

"Apa? Mengapa kamu tidak memberitahuku tadi?"

"Maaf"

"Hanya maaf? Berikan aku alasan mengapa kamu tidak memberitahuku!" katanya dengan nada marah

Aku hanya diam dan menangis

"Baka! Mengapa kamu tidak memberitahuku?" katanya. Dia juga mulai menangis

"Ka-karena..."

"KARENA AKU SANGAT MENYAYANGIMU ROXAS STRIFE!" jawabku dengan nada yang tinggi

Sepertinya Roxas kaget, sangat kaget dengan perkataanku

"Semua rasa ini tidak bisa lagi kupendam! Aku tahu bahwa kau sudah memiliki Namine-senpai! Tapi tapi biarkan aku menyatakannya hari ini! Bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu!" kataku sambil menangis terisak-isak

"Xion. Sejak awal aku menyapamu di lorong sekolah, aku merasa ada degapan jantung yang tidak beraturan. Tidak seperti pertama aku bertemu dengan Namine. Aku tau bahwa rasa itu adalah Cinta. Sejak saat itu, aku terus memikirkanmu. Dan pada saat kita di sekolah bersama Namine, aku memutuskannya dengan alasan aku mencintai orang lain. Dan orang lain itu adalah kau. Xion Fair"

Aku kaget dengan perkataannya barusan

Kami berdua hening sejenak

Tiba-tiba ada suara klakson mobil

"Sepertinya aku sedah di jemput"

"Ya. Kau hati-hatilah di jalan. Ingatlah bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu Xion"

"Pasti"

'_Itu pasti Roxas_' batinku

Kami berdua saling menautkan kelingking kami

"_Sayonara_"

**FIN**

Hahai! Bagaimana? Menyentuhkah?

Apakah terlalu panjang untuk oneshot?

Maaf kalo kepanjangan, soalnya Ryu gak pinter buat Fic chaptered

Oh ya, adegan menautkan kelingking antara Roxas and Xion itu aku ambil dari scene Sora dan Kairi waktu kecil

Please Ripiu n Riview guuuuuuysssssssss *puppy eyes* :D


End file.
